What Happened to Me?
This is a collab between Chandlerscout and Sarah the FBI pup. Summary After Elsa and Flavannah find a strange packet on the ground, Elsa rips it open but the stuff inside leaks into her mouth, turning her into a vampire! Can the two pups find a cure? Story One day, Flavannah was chewing on a squeaky toy in the Lookout. Elsa walked in, wearing gloves on her front paws, and noticed the Extreme Fire pup. "Hiya!" The German shepherd called out, "what are you doing?" Flavannah looked up, her tail wagging furiously. "Playing with this squeaky toy. Wanna join me?" "Actually, would you like to go outside and play Toss the Toy at the PupPark?" Elsa asked. Flavannah stood up. "Sure!" Smiling, Elsa usured Flavannah to the door. Flavannah continued going outside and turned to Elsa. "So what do you wanna use?" Elsa thought this over. "Oh. Hmm.....I dunno. Any suggestions?" Something caught the black and white pup's eye. "Hey, what's that?" Flavannah looked where the other shepherd was looking. "I dunno..." "Oh, it's just a ketchup packet..." Elsa said, picking it up with her paw, "I think......." Flavannah laughed. "So it is!" "Do you think I should open it?" Elsa asked, eyes not leaving the packet. "Yeah!" Flavannah barked, tail wagging. "Okay," Elsa said, "here goes." Ripping the packet open with her teeth, something syrupy leaked into her mouth. Flavannah peered at the syrupy liquid. "It's ketchup." Elsa shook her head, licking her lips. "No. It's not ketchup. It...."-she peered inside the packet- "it's empty?! That's strange..." "Weird. Maybe it was something bad?" Flavannah suggested nervously. "N-no. It tasted really familiar though...." Elsa trailed off and swallowed, changing the subject, "Flavannah, I'm really thirsty. All of a sudden. Meh. I'm gonna go get some water. You comin'?" "Sure!" Flavannah replied, trotting off behind Elsa. **** The two dogs went inside the Lookout where Elsa managed to get some water. "Yuck!" Elsa sputtered, spitting the water out, "this water tastes terrible!" Flavannah looked at the water and tilted her head. She put her paws into the water and steam began to rise from it. "Really?" Elsa said, starting to look annoyed, "do you really think thebwater is gonna taste better if you heat...it...up..?" Elsa trailed off and sat down, putting a paw to her forehead. "The water didn't seem right," the ginger-colored German shepherd explained, "I had to disinfect it. Maybe we should try to find you some different water." "N-noo...let's not...." Elsa said, nervously fidgeting her paws. Flavannah looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" "I....dunno......" Elsa gritted her teeth, revealing that her canines were longer and sharper as usual. Flavannah was taken aback. "Whoa...Elsa...my what big teeth you have!" Upon hearing that, Elsa bolted into the bathroom to look at her reflection. But there wasn't one. "FLAVANNAH!!!!!" The German shepherd raced in. "WHAT?!" "I....I don't have a reflection!" Elsa stuttered, "what was that stuff?!" Flavannah froze. "Elsa...don't psnic, but I think you're a vampire!" Elsa's heart rose in her throat as her eyes grew wide. "We have to find that packet and see where it came from!" Flavannah nodded and hurried to where they found it. She bumped into Emma who was going the opposite direction. "Oh, sorry, Emma!" Flavannah apologized. "S'ok!" Emma replied, looking around, "where's Elsa?" The Sheltie looked up at the Lookout Tower, where an extremely nervous Elsa was watching them. "What's wrong with her, and why is the tower dark?" Flavannah gulped. "Um, Elsa kinda turned into a vampire." Emma smirked and crossed her arms. "Prove it." Flavannah went into the Lookout Tower, with Emma trailing a few feet behind, and confronted Elsa. "We're gonna need Emma's help. We need to show her that you are a vampire." Elsa bit her lip, trying to resist the urge of biting Flavannah's neck. "Go...go to Mr. Porter's and go get....." -she gulped- "garlic." Flavannah nodded and raced off. She returned with the garlic. Elsa gulped, suddenly feeling dizzy. Using all of her strength, she swacked the garlic away and sat down, a paw to her head to stop the dizziness. Flavannah looked at her friend anxiously. "How do you think it happened?" Elsa still had a paw to her head, her white fangs glistening in the sunlight, as her head pounded. "I....I dunno..." Elsa swallowed before continuing, her voice wavering. "The garlic was making me dizzy, and I think the packet caused it." "So that explains why the water tasted horrible to you, it affects vampires," Flavannah said. Elsa nodded, never taking her paw off her head, as Emma listened eager to help. "What am I gonna do...?" If Mayor Humdinger finds out, he'll tell everyone!" Elsa moaned. Flavannah put a paw on Elsa's shoulder. "We won't that happen." Emma nodded. Elsa smiled. "Thanks, guys...but I am still pretty thirsty...and a bit hungry. I really hope this didn't effect my love of chocolate!" Flavannah chuckled. "I hope so too. We'll have too find something for you too drink and eat so that you won't be hungry and thirsty any more." Flavannah thought hard about what to do. Water wouldn't work... but maybe... "Hey Elsa, you know the movie Twilight right?" she asked. She grimaced at the thought of bringing the cheesy movie up, but it was a good theory to go on. "I think so, but I never seen it in my life. I know there are werewolves in it- I know what we could do! Find a cure for me by turning me into a werewolf!" Emma raised an eyebrow. "And how's that going to work?" "Oh. Hmmm. I dunno..." Elsa said, "but I just have to get blood!!!!!!" Elsa ran off into the kitchen. "Elsa, wait!" Flavannah yelped, trailing after her. Emma bolted after the ginger German shepherd and into the kitchen, where Elsa was rading the fridge. Flavannah used this time to tell Elsa her idea "While your doing that, let me explain. In the movie Twilight, the vampires didn't drink human- or pup- blood. They hunted wild animals and used their blood as food. I know it seems a little much, but it's better than drinking pup blood." she explained. Elsa pulled her head out of the fidge, a large steak in her mouth. Setting it in her bowl, she looked back up at Flavannah. "But..if I do hunt, Ill probably lose control and bite you or....oh gosh.....ANNA!" Emma raised her eyebrows. "I'll...go get her...." "Wait, WHAT?!" Work in progress Category:Spooky Tails Category:Chandlerscout/Sarah the FBI pup Collab Category:Transformations Category:Collabs Category:Spooky Collabs Category:Vampires